saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
SAOPC Pantheon
This page is for use for the tabletop RPG Scion - Mostly to track down the world being created by the players of Paorou's campaign, and the creation of the Sauh Pantheon. 'History' The Sauh Derps are the gods of Ayepeessee, who claim to have come from a fragmented world. Virtues: Conviction, Expression, Endurance, Vengeance 'Gods' 'Pao-Rou ' Other names : The King of Derps, Derpman, Kheper Kamen, Pedoface God of Fate. He guides the Sauh Derps via his mastery of Magic, Mystery and Prophecy. He is also a skilled Astrolologer. Purviews: Magic, Prophecy, Mystery, Stars, Epic Intelligence (If that's what you call it), Epic Manipulation, Basagan Skills : Occult, Presence, Academics, Integrity, Art, Command Rivals: 'Isis, Thoth, Bastet, Amaterasu, Zeus, Ares, Odin, Son Wukong 'Daniss of a Hundred Names Other names: Domis Basool, Daniss the Dark Angel, Denniscus, Dennis Ray, Derubamesh, Pimpo, etc. etc. Many faced, many named god. He is sometimes the god of martial arts and sometimes the god of crafting, depending on his mood. Purviews : Epic Perception, Psychopomp, Fire, Sky, Animal (Hippo), Basagan Skills : Awareness, Brawl, Craft, Melee, Occult, Thrown Rivals : '???? 'Josh Faust Other names: The Dragonfang Gunsaint, The Gold-scarred Smith, Gatecrasher, Chaos-shatter God of shirtless smithing and flashy gunplay. Purviews : Epic Dexterity, Sky, Sun, Basagan Skills : Presence, Marksmanship, Craft, Athletics, Awareness, Academics Rivals : '???? 'Petr Other names : '''Panginoong Matulis, Carter, Blood-cloaked Swordsaint, God of predators. '''Purviews: Epic Dexterity, Epic Stamina, Epic Wits, Epic Perception, Illusion, Sky, Basagan Skills: 'Stealth, Awareness, Integrity, Brawl, Athletics, Investigation '''Rivals: '''Shu, Prometheus 'The Marlon Other names: '''Mahlen, MASERLON, Merlin, The Sun Breaker, Sol Splitter Supreme God of your face. '''Purviews : '''Chaos, Epic Manipulation, Basagan, Epic Charisma, Fertility '''Skills : Presence, Command, Politics, Empathy, Science, Thrown Rivals: ???? 'Angelo Nero' Other names : Elo, Kazuhiya Rei, Dark Flame Master Clearly a goddess in this sausage fest of a pantheon. Purviews: Epic Strength, Basagan, Epic Appearance, Epic Charisma Skills: '''Melee, Fortitude, Athletics, Presence, Brawl, Empathy '''Rivals: ???? 'Mike' Other names : Mai'k, Moike Paragon of humility, despite wielding great power. He is the master of Zetsujin, the mirror-blade. Purviews: Epic Strength, Epic Dex, Basagan Skills: Athletics, Melee, Thrown, Rivals: ???? 'Nic' Other names: Nic'low, Neech He is the god who brings forth omens. Like his brother, he seems to manipulate fate as well. Purviews : '''Epic Appearance, Basagan '''Skills: '''Control, '''Rivals: ???? 'Madlife' Other names: Bhaljeet the Highlander, Jomar Joestar, Jomar Joestrada Living embodiment of Tall, Dark and Handsome Purviews : Darkness, Epic Charisma, Sun (Anak Araw Movement) Skills : ???? Rivals: '???? 'SHO Other names : Shaw, Various english puns turned Japanese names. Purviews: War, Epic Strength Skills : Brawl, ???? Rivals: ???? '???? (Not sure what your godly name would be)' Other names : Kim, DJ K-MEOW Purviews: Skills: Rivals: 'Pantheon Specific Purview - "Basagan"' Basagan is a Filipino term that means "Breaking". It represents the Sauh Derps' ability to break or disjoint; above merely physical things, Basagan deals with the disruption of abstract concepts. This is the culmination of their learnings from the Fragmented World. Basagan * 'New Boons' The Sauh Pantheon have some tricks up their sleeves, ones which other Pantheons may have not encountered yet. 'Fire 3 - Flaming Hands' Cost: 1 Legend, Roll: None A Lesser Version of the Devil Body boon, where the player picks a single limb, turning it into living flame. You suffer no damage from this flame if you have Fire 1. Otherwise treat it as if you are suffering from fire environmental damage. Using Brawl with the selected extremity now deals Lethal Damage with bonus dice equal to your character's legend. Needless to say, this limb now ignites flammable things with but a touch (including your clothes!) 'Magic 3 - High Risk, High Reward' Cost: 1 Legend, Roll: Manipulation+Occult This is a noted magic trick used by the Sauh Derps, in which they literally gamble with the Fates. Upon casting the spell, the player's next roll gains the Doubled 9 rule (9s count as double successes, like 10s) However, the same roll also has the 1-loss rule (Every instance of 1 in a roll cancels out one success, first canceling the doubles - 9 or 10 in this case). 'Magic 4 - Playing with Old Rules' Cost: 1 Legend, Roll: Manipulation+Occult One of the more crippling curses used by the Sauh Pantheon, referring to an ancient, forgotten rule of their world. The target must roll a resistant Legend+Willpower+Integrity against the caster's activation roll. If the target fails, all his rolls gain the 1-loss rule for the rest of this scene. (Every instance of 1 in a roll cancels out one success, first canceling the doubles or 10) The Caster's next roll, however also suffers from the 1-loss rule, but only if the target failed the contested roll. 'Magic 5 - Cheat the Dice' Cost: 1 Legend+1 Willpower, Roll: Manipulation+Larceny Those with unparallelled ties with fate may try to test its limits. The demigod first counts his successes on the activation roll. If he succeeds, his next roll gains the Doubled 7 Rule. (all successes count as double!) However, there is a limitation; If his successes on the next roll outnumber the activation successes of this spell, the fates immediately recognize the trick and will curse him. His next roll, regardless of type, will botch if it fails. This curse will last until the character botches. He may not cast this spell again unless he suffers the botch, or otherwise avoids the fates' attention. 'Star 9 - Time Capsule' Cost: 5+ Legend, Roll: Manipulation+Occult While some demigods may freeze time for some objects, and some gods may step outside time, a god with this boon can perform a limited version of time travel. He/she achieves this by sending an item safely to a point in the future. First, the god must either name a specific time/date, then roll the dice. Successes means that the item has effectively disappeared from the World, until its 'return' in the time specified. You may use this purview in conjunction with the Prophecy Purview, instead naming a condition and leaving the exact 'return' of the item to the storyteller's discretion. This ability cannot be used on living beings. Use the table from The Impressed Spirit (Scion:Demigod, p. 96) to determine the Legend cost and difficulty for the object being shifted 'BIRTHRIGHTS' Relic Examples Uddex Cotartos Fragment ** (1-dot access/Birthright connection, 1-dot power) Usually saved only for Daniss' own scions, these are pieces of the original Uddex Cotartos. They grant access to a purview, guide, or Creature, provided you can read the ancient script of the Dark Adeept. (i.e. you are a scion of Daniss, Language Mastery, Guides, etc) If someone who can't read the script tries to channel a spell via this relic, they automatically cast the evil eye on themselves instead. Red Jacket *** (2-dot Enhancement, 1-dot Power) The color red is an important color for the Sauh'P'seeans, particularly for Paorou and Petr (red cloaks being part of his legend). The existing armor template gains +2A/+2L/+2B if it is made red and dedicated to the Sauh Derps. In addition, appearance+presence rolls made with the red jacket gain bonus dice equal to their wearer's legend. Blade of Woah ***(Illusion 1 copy, 2-dot power) The Blade of Woah can be any bladed item, made to look harmless and outright absurd. This however, is its power. For as long as combat has not begun, and the blade of woah is brandished, no one will ever recognize it as a weapon (it will appear to be a harmless object, like a cup, a plushie, etc). Unless anyone has illusion-nullifying abilities, or actively tries to figure out what it is you're holding, you may begin combat with the blade of woah and it will always be a surprise attack. If brandished in the middle of combat, it does not provide the same bonus as above, but the enemy will wonder why you'd bring out a toy to a swordfight - this provides a -3 to their DV as they do not actually see the actual dimensions of the blade PAOFOLIO BLURAY EDITION ***** (5-dot Power) The Original PAOFOLIO was a grimoire that contained all of Paorou's researched magic from all over the world. as it grew too large for the world (and too icky, since it's been places) the scion can tap a portion of its power with this bluray copy instead. First, the Scion must witness the use of a boon from a purview he currently does not have any boons of, then pay a legend point. This relic now grants access to that purview, and also acts as a guide for learning the purview (all the way to Avatar Expression!). This can even be used to learn pantheon specific boons at the xp cost of non-favored general use boons, but don't tell anyone. However, it loses the purview gaining ability, becoming the aforementioned access+guide for the rest of its miserable existence. Creature Examples Enginebro (Creature ***) The Enginebro is a chimera, a mixture of a giant's face and a train. These magical creatures trace their pedigree to various places, some come from Anikiland, others from an unknown realm. The Enginebros are used to transport scions of the Sauh Derps throughout the world, creating rails and tunnels that bring them immediately to their target location. However, each Enginebro only has three 'stations', places to which they can reliably travel. They normally consist of an engine coach (the enginebro) and a single car. Lemmen Bhutten (Creature *****) Followers Examples DRUURD (Followers *-*****) The DRUURD are a super secret sect shrouded in mystery that honors nature. You can NEVER find a druurd, but a druurd will ALWAYS find you. Contrary to popular belief that they abhor fire, DRUURDs are quite proficient in setting things on fire. Opache Marms (Followers ***-*****) Templo Azzasinum (Followers *****, ** - Everser, * - Calidues, * - Vintucave, * - Selexes) Guide Examples True Owner (Guide ***) Shit Kazmi and Bonly (Guide ****) Empevov (Guide *****) 'Godrealm - Ayepeesee' 'Caphetheria' 'The Great Stairwell' 'Furge Werld Mavs' 'The Most Holy Halls of Sauh' 'The Library of Dis Kasseoneria ' 'Masalwawas' 'Bei Smunt Parkeen - The Underworld' 'Seewuan' 'The Jays - Greater Titan of Wat' Purviews : Chaos, Illusion, Health, Restricted: Chupul Template - Avatars : - PAPS JOOLS - JONAS - JOSHY WOSHY